Sleazy Place
Sleazy Place is the fourth playable chapter in Heavy Rain. The chapter introduces the player to the second of the game's four characters, Scott Shelby. Description Scott enters a run-down hotel in search of Lauren Winter, a prostitute and the mother of Johnny Winter, a victim of the Origami Killer. He bribes the front desk clerk to find out which room she's in. She tells him to put his money on her table, believing Scott to be a customer. She begins to take off her robe, but notices Shelby just standing there and tells him to take his clothes off. Shelby tells her that he's not a customer. Being a private investigator, Scott wishes to inquire about the circumstances under which Johnny disappeared, in the hope it will provide some clue in unmasking the identity of the Origami Killer. The player must work strategically in order to successfully divulge information from Lauren, who is distressed and not easily willing to help Scott. She mentions that her son lived with her and that he is best thing that ever happened to her. She wanted to turning tricks, but she needed the money to leave the city. Depending on the players' decisions, this chapter can have several outcomes, but ultimately Lauren tells Scott to get out. He leaves the room and has an asthma attack. After taking his medicine, he sees one of Lauren's ex-clients barge into her room. Soon after, Lauren cries out as the client presumably starts beating her up. The chapter also introduces a new gameplay style for the player to comprehend, in the form of Quick Time Events (QTE's). Should the player wish to intervene and stop Troy from abusing Lauren, there will be a fight scene between Scott and Troy, which can either be won or lost; it doesn't really affect the storyline. Alternatively, the player can choose not to get involved and simply walk away. Regardless of the player's choices, the chapter ends with Scott leaving the hotel, having left his business card on the kitchen table in the hope that Lauren will contact him. Walkthrough Sleazy Place Walkthrough Trophies White Knight: Sleazy Place - Beat Troy. (Bronze) Private Eye: Sleazy Place - Lead Lauren to talk about her son. (Bronze) Bugs * There is a rare glitch in which case Lauren can appear to move backwards without walking, through the walls and back to normal through the wall and so forth, there is no way to fix this until the chapter is over when it automatically stops. * There is a glitch where Troy remains at the top of the stairs when walking towards Lauren's room. Players faced with this problem may either leave or restart the chapter. Trivia *This is the first chapter to introduce Scott Shelby.﻿ *After paying Lauren for her 'services' she sets a timer to go off after ten minutes. In reality, however, it goes off after five. *Giving Lauren the $50 or not doesn't have any noticeable effect on the questions or answers while talking to her. *Sleazy Place is first chapter featured in the Heavy Rain demo. *Sleazy Place is the first chapter including Lauren Winters. *This is the first chapter to not feature Ethan Mars. *Before Troy leaves he says: "I'll see you again, asshole" (to Shelby). It is unknown why, because they do not meet again. Category:Gameplay Category:Chapter